Immaculate Misconception
by BatManAndFairyFace
Summary: A rational explanation for my reactions to such a beauty would be for fear – fear that this creature would not let such a tiny town exist. The real reasoning behind my actions was the unfamiliar, unrequited attraction I felt for this peculiar woman.
1. Chapter 1

There was no mistaking the utterly gorgeous woman, walking amongst the bland inhabitants of the dreary town, was immortal. Her beauty was striking; the golden locks, and the unblemished cream and roses that were her skin contrasted against the forest that was becoming a faint blur in the background. Such a sight was breathtaking; it made my knees shake, and my stomach do somersaults. A rational explanation for my reactions to such a beauty would be for fear – fear that this creature would not let such a tiny town exist for more than 20 minutes. The real reasoning behind my actions was the unfamiliar, unrequited attraction I felt for this peculiar woman. Her incredibly long legs, perfect body, and delicate features drew me in; but what caused such a strong attraction was not the toothpaste-ad smile, or the way her lips moved so gracefully when she spoke; no, it was the way her eyes captured mine, and I knew that I was her prisoner. However, there was no doubt that I would succumb to the goddess that sauntered her way through the small crowd forming in the school car park, and all I could do was stare at that perfect ass that fit ever-so-snugly into those black skinny jeans.

_Damn it Alison, what have you gotten yourself into this time?_ The words ghosted through my mind, and I hadn't an answer for the hollow question that would seemingly haunt my mind for weeks to come.


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>Ignorance could be bliss, but it could also be an intolerable paranoia that leaves tainted, twisted thoughts in its wave of destruction. In my case, it was definitely the latter; the gorgeous blonde, Rosalie Hale who was one of six adopted children of Doctor and Missus Cullen, had done anything and everything in her power to avoid me, for reasons unknown. I knew the Cullen family were far from the mere mortals that inhabited the small town, but they surely had no idea of my knowledge. Even so, I would never put them in the situation of having to relocate due to my inability to keep my mouth shut; I had barely managed to obtain one friend in this whole God forsaken school, let alone enough to spread the word about the Cullen's lack of mortality. Not that I would ever dream of doing something to hurt them – no, never that – I simply wanted to learn more; know if there were others, know whether or not they were dangerous, know why I could tell they were different yet others couldn't.<p>

The last thought scared me, and I didn't know how or why I thought they were immortal, but for the first time in a long time, I doubted myself. Not doubting that I was right, but doubting the positive outlook I have on the Cullen clan. They all seemed like honest beings, but never before did it occur to me that they could be dangerous to us all. The possibility of being responsible for the slaughtering on a whole town made my stomach churn, and my palms break out in a cold sweat, but I could tell deep down that these creatures – whatever they might be – would never lay a finger on any member of the community.

Trust for such unimaginable creatures made the hairs on my arms stand on end, as images ghosted through my mind. To say they were unpleasant would be the understatement of the century, which made me question myself. Did I fear them, or was I intrigued by their obvious beauty and lack of mortality? Was I reeled in by the obtainable knowledge, or was I driven away uncertainty and mistrust? As I absently twirled the cap of my water between my thumb and forefinger, I felt the intense need to look over at the seat to my left. When I did, I was being stared at by a pair of golden eyes. Only these eyes were not the mesmerizing eyes that I once looked in to, weeks ago. These eyes belonged to a pixie-like girl, with spikey black hair – Alice.

Alice had recently moved into my photography course, and had no other option to be partnered with me in the assessment we were currently working on. She had flashed me an award winning smile, and extended her arm to shake my hand. "Alice Cullen," she introduced herself. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. Of course everybody knows that's she was one of Doctor Cullen's foster 'children'.

"Alison Grey." She smiled again, and turned back to face the front of the class as the teacher walked in. After a brief overview of what needed to be done by the end of the lesson, Miss Walker sat back at her desk, and watched out for those who were not doing what they were told. Alice had shifted her things so she was sitting close to me to engage about our current focus, but far enough away that nobody would suspect we were even mere acquaintances. And hour later, and a severe headache later, Alice and I had done all but take the images and edit them in order to produce several campaign posters.

Once the bell rang, signalling the end of the hour with Alice, I all but ran out the door in a desperate attempt to escape the frightening midget. Unfortunately, that girl had the elegance and poise of a ballerina, and caught up to me quickly, her arm in the crook of my elbow to stop me from escaping her wrath.

"Sit with my family and myself at lunch?" She was straight to the point; the determination in her eyes told me even if I refused I was still going to sit with the Cullen family. I had barely even opened my mouth, or moved my head before she beamed up at me. "Great! I can just tell we're going to be great friends." With about as much force as a monster truck, the little vermin pulled me forward and I was dragged to her table.

Two empty seats were at the table, one next to the blonde boy, and the other next to Rosalie. Alice claimed the seat beside the boy, and snuggled into his chest, and I was left to sit beside the gorgeous blonde that had been on my mind for the past few weeks. I could feel the glare that she was directing at me, and I couldn't help but shift my chair further away from her, towards Alice. The bronze haired boy sitting across the table chuckled, and I couldn't help but feel uncomfortable in the presence of such beautiful creatures.

Sitting beside Rosalie made me feel like a crack on the sidewalk. I honestly had no idea why I was so attracted to her; but truth be told, she was gorgeous. Never had I once considered myself being attracted to one of the same sex. This made me more nervous, and I had to fight the urge to reach over and feel her hand in mine. _Snap out of it Alison. These people already think you're a freak. They just want to play nice so they can eat you._ My conscience is so supportive of my decisions sometimes…

The bronze haired boy chuckled once again, and I wondered if I was missing something. With a voice as smooth as silk, he answered the question that must have been written all over my face. "Alison, my name is Edward Cullen, and this young lady here is Isabella Swan. This is my brother Emmett. Jasper and Alice are the two in their own little world there. And Rosalie is the one that's sitting there glaring at you; but you already knew that," he inserted with a wink. This made me blush, as I risked a glance over to the goddess who had now directed her icy gaze towards Edward. "We, Bella and I, were wondering if you would be interested in stopping by after school, to discuss a few of the assessments that we received in Biology this morning." His words were pleasant, and his eyes were friendly, but the way he worded his sentence made it seem like a calculated, military tactic. However, being the dweeb with no social life, and a mother who all but drove me out the house with her dire need of high school gossip, I merely nodded my response, and continued sipping on the bottled water in my hand.

The brawny one, Emmett, leaned over and whispered something in Rosalie's ear, his hand brushing her hair away from her neck, and she closed her eyes and smiled slightly, whether it was at his words or his touch. Whichever the prospect, it made me blind with jealousy, and I had no way of controlling it, as much as I wish I had. Eventually, I resorted to thinking of cute kittens in hats, and a wave of calm washed over me. I opened my eyes to find Edward holding back hysterical laughter, Bella looking at him with exasperation, Jasper looking like he was taking a huge shit – just as I thought this, Edward went into a fit of hysterics –, Alice holding Jasper's hand and rubbing circles into his knuckles, Emmett smirking at me, and Rosalie had her signature ice-cold gaze fixated upon her beautiful features. Then suddenly it hit me, I was going to figure out why they were so different after school. At this, Edward immediately stopped laughing, and choked on the air he was desperately trying to force into his lungs.

I looked at him suspiciously, and he smiled sheepishly. "Um, I thought of a funny joke," he lied, without conviction. I rolled my eyes, and thought more about how I would confront them this afternoon.

Eventually the end of the day rolled by, and I was nervous as all hell, but determined to get my answers. Embarrassingly enough, most of them revolved around Rosalie, so of course this conversation would not be with everyone, maybe just Alice and Bella… Yep, that seemed like a damn good idea. That was, until I saw Alice all but bouncing in her spot on the passenger side of my car.

Her incessant chatter was effectively blocked out, as I tried to focus on the slick roads, the streets becoming icy and unsafe in the dead of winter. Her directions were simple, left here, right there; that was until she told me to pull in to a small space between a bunch of trees. I vaguely wondered if they were some sort of family that lives in tents, and washed their clothes in the nearby stream, but I knew that Rosalie deserved nothing less of perfect.

As we drove through the forest, I mulled all this over, mainly my obsession with the Hale sister. I didn't even notice the trees beginning to become less dense, before I drove through into a clearing, in which a huge white mansion was situated. My jaw dropped, and as I got considerably closer to what would best be described as a castle, I killed the engine, and merely sat in my tiny car, which may have been a beat up old Ute from the 1960's. Alice giggled, and pinched my cheeks. Embarrassed, I closed my mouth, and my cheeks took on a suspiciously red undertone, as I decided to look at my hands.

"Come on! You have to meet Carlisle and Esme, our parents. Well adoptive parents, but you get what I mean," she babbled, with a slight giggle towards the end. I merely breathed in, and nodded, before clambering awkwardly out of the car. I watched Alice all but dance towards the door, hardly even noticing the slick porch steps, or the slippery wooden decking. My ass, on the other hand, made a fast friendship with the hard ground. It took all my might not to just drawl back to my car, and never leave. Just as I was about to make it to the door without having another accident, the roar of what sounded like a monster truck broke the serene setting, and I shrieked before my ass went to once again, re-acquaint itself with the ground.

I shut my eyes, and waited for the pain of the ground to hit my ass again, but it never came. Slowly, I opened my eyes to find a beaming Alice, and a pair of long feminine arms wrapped around my waist from behind. I looked up to thank Bella, but my apology got caught in my throat when I realised Bella was not my saviour, it was my Rosalie.

_Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! C'mon Alison, she's not __**your**__ Rosalie. She is just Rosalie. She's not into someone freaky and clumsy like you. She's probably dating some star footballer, and only moved because she's still a minor. She probably wants you to get out of her arms right now._ But her arms are so cosy… _Don't give me that crap. Get up you lazy fool. Your staring is probably freaking her out._

The act of disentangling my body from her arms was supposed to look elegant and sophisticated. I just looked like a fish out of water, with my arms flailing, and my legs nearly sliding out from under me again. She gave me a tight-lipped smile, and walked with her hand on my back the whole way to the door in case I fell on my ass again. _This could not be any more embarrassing._

Oh, to be so young and naïve… I walked into the Cullen household, and tripped. On what, I was not sure, but Rosalie caught me with ease, a slight smirk playing on the edges of her perfect lips. My face had blushed a deep red, and I tried to grasp what was left of my dignity, only to knock my hip on the corner of a wooden table, which in my defence, was not there when I was walking.

"Oh fuck me gently with a chainsaw," I all but shrieked. Of course the booming laughter of the fat headed jerk, Emmett, echoed throughout the house, and I wanted nothing more than to punch him in the throat… with a sledgehammer. My eyes narrowed into slits, and I turned quickly on my heel, one hand on my throbbing hip, the other poking the big lug straight in the chest. "Look mate, one word out of you, and I swear to God I will not hesitate to feed you to the wolves," I hissed menacingly. I noticed all the beings in the room stiffened, and I too tensed, waiting for some sort of danger to strike. However, it was the ginger who spoke.

"You know about the wolves?" Honestly, who doesn't know about wolves? They're everywhere!

"Yeah…?" I answered slowly. His eyes, along with everybody else's, widened.

"I thought they were only allowed to tell imprints and tribal members?" The fat head spoke, and I ground my teeth together dangerously.

"Well, she's not part of the tribe, and I don't think any of the wolves have claimed her; we would've smelled it. Besides, she's Rose's mate." _What?_ "She can't be tied to a wolf." Their hushed whispers were confusing, and my head started spinning. And all of a sudden, I was staring at the ceiling, with a constant throbbing in my head, and a bout of hysterical laughter escaping my lips.

And I said I couldn't possibly embarrass myself more…

* * *

><p><strong>Right, so this was a terrible to end. However, in about a month of two, I shall be posting more frequently. I hope...<br>****  
>Rachel :3<strong>


End file.
